2.4
San Diego, CA - July 22, 2010 * Venue : 4th and B :345 B Street :San Diego, CA 92101 * Audience : Capacity was 800 seated (sold out with some SRO) * Guest Acts : Bill Amend (cameo) : Veronica Belmont (cameo) : Marian Call (featuring Scott Barkan on guitar) : Aaron Douglas (cameo) : Jason Finn : Matt Fraction : Chris Hardwick : Jamie Hyneman (cameo) : Grant Imahara (cameo) : Molly Lewis : Len Peralta : Phil Plait (Bad Astronomer) : Rifftrax (Bill Corbett, Kevin Murphy, Mike Nelson) : Jamy Ian Swiss * Short Films : Double Rainbows Ad Nauseum (aka Okay, Let's Kill This Meme Dead) : Nerd Protests : Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom * Notable Stuff What Happened : Free Molly! : Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, and Maurissa Tancharoen were turned away by security : Before the show, Paul tripped over the velvet ropes out front and declared, "It's OK! My name is on the bill!" : Peter Sagal twittered in to tell the "core four" to "Finish the fucking pirate song" (message delivered by Marian Call) : Adam Savage was texted a joke from the audience: "The good news is we ran so long tonight Molly Lewis's now old enough to be allowed in" * Cover Band Jokes : "Start Being Quiet" is the name of my Belle and Sebastian cover band (Paul, rimshot) : "No Pirate Left Behind" is the name of my Jimmy Buffett cover band that only does 'School House Rock' songs (Paul, no rimshot) : "Drunken Wheaton" is our Wheezer cover band (Storm, rimshot) : "Wheezer Buddy Holly Silence" is our Elvis Costello tribute (Adam Savage, weak rimshot) : "Dane Cook Holding An iPad" is our Nerf Herder tribute band (Storm, rimshot) : "Hardcore Method" is my Slipknot cover band (Paul, no rimshot) : "No Rimshots For Paul" is my Wings cover band (Paul, rimshot) : "The Underrumbles" is my Barry White tribute band (Wil Wheaton, rimshot) : "Monty Hall Treasure Dungeon" is our Rush tribute band (Adam Savage, rimshot) : "Bad Motivators" is the name of my George Thorogood cover band (Paul, weakly rimshot) : "We Don't Actually Have to Fucking Do It" is my Milli Vanilli cover band (Wil Wheaton, continuous rimshot and high fives all around) : "I Broke A Couple of Nerds" is the name of my They Might Be Giants cover band (Paul, rimshot) : "Broke A Couple of Nerds:" also my Rocket From The Crypt cover band (Jason Finn, no rimshot) : "Surly Nerds" is the name of my w00tstock documentary on the IFC (Wil Wheaton) : "Laugh Away From The Mic" is the name of my Tay Zonday cover band (Paul, rimshot) : "More Bands Geeks Than Usual" is my Polyphonic Spree cover band (Paul, rimshot) : "Sweaty Hot And Stinky" is the name of my Kingston Trio cover band (Wil Wheaton, rimshot) : "That's Not Funny But I Like It" is the name of my Paul and Storm cover band (Storm, rimshot, dancing, money for Storm) * Notable Quotes : "Sometimes when you’re friends with Aaron Douglas you call him and go 'Aaron I have this idea for a thing in the show and I think it would be kind of awesome but I don’t know if you wanna do it but would you maybe do it because I think it would be great the audience would really like it and it would be really funny' and sometimes when you’re friends with Aaron Douglas he goes, 'That’s a great idea, Wil Wheaton!' and then you go, 'Okay Aaron, that’s awesome I’ll call you with all the details,' and then he emails you back and goes, 'What about if I wore my flight suit, would that be okay?' and you go 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!' And then you run out into your backyard and go 'How did I deserve this life?!?'"--Wil Wheaton on being friends with Aaron Douglas * Arrs : Dejected Arr : Thoughtful, Pensive Arr : Surprised Arr : Confused Arr : Scooby Doo Arr : Post-Coital Arr : Drunken Arr : Zombie Arr : Dyslexic Rar : Tourettes Pfrrtpfucketbobsaget : Hopeful Arr : What kind of socks are you wearing? Arr-gyl : Who's your favourite ancient mathematician? Arr-chimedes : What's your favourite fast-food restaurant? Arr-by's (no, actually, it's Long John Silver's) : What be your favourite noble gas? Arr-gon : Who's your favourite droid? Arr-2 D2 or Arr-5 D4 (according to Wil, because it wasn't his fault he had a bad motivator) : Who's your favourite fighter pilot from BSG? St-Arr-buck : Where do you like to get your coffee? St-Arr-bucks or Freemont Coffee in Seattle (according to Wil) : What radio station is Peter Sagal on? NP-Arr : Who is your favourite starship caption? Pic-Arr-d : Jamie Hyneman Arr (as performed by Grant Imahara) : Unclear, something about "Death From The Skies"? : Premature Arr : Disgusted Arr (from the ladies, a few of whom had rather deep voices...) * Photo Collections : Taken by @k8egreen : Taken by vissago : Taken by angelabc1 : Taken by Genevieve719 * Media and Blog Posts : Paul and Storm Blog post : Wil Wheaton blog post : Audience member Morri blog post * Videos : Wil Wheaton Intro by GeekyPleasure : Jamie Hyneman Introduces Paul and Storm by GeekyPleasure : Paul and Storm 'Opening Band' by GeekyPleasure : Paul and Storm introduce Len Peralta by GeekyPleasure : Molly Lewis Part 1 Part 2 Both parts by GeekyPleasure : Molly Lewis 'An Open Letter to Stephen Fry' Front row video by @k8egreen : Molly Lewis 'An Open Letter to Stephen Fry' : Molly Lewis 'It All Makes Sense at the End' : 'Under 21' by kviri (iakvir) : Rifftrax 'Lunchtime Manners' by mrmole1 : Chris Hardwick (Nerdist) by mrmole1 : Matt Fraction by Comics Alliance : Wil Wheaton reads his story 'When You Dressed Up Sharp and You Felt Alright' (With musical accompaniment by Paul and Storm) Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 all parts by mrmole1 : Wil Wheaton recreates his answer to the question "Are you a virgin?" his first time at Rocky Horror by @k8egreen : M0llystock Part 1 Part 2 Both parts by GeekyPleasures : m0llystock 'MyHope' (terrible sound) 'My Monkey' (with Paul and Storm) 'Bad Romance' by kviri (iakvir) : Phil Plait (Bad Astronomer) Part 1 Part 2 Both parts by GeekyPleasure : Marian Call Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 All parts by GeekyPleasures : Marian Call 'We're Out For Blood' front row video by @k8egreen : Marian Call 'I'll Still Be a Geek After Nobody Thinks It's Chic (The Nerd Anthem)' by kviri (iakvir) : Jamy Ian Swiss Part 1 Part 2 Both parts by GeekyPleasures : Jamy Ian Swiss milk trick Front row video by @k8egreen : Adam Savage Part 1 Part 2 Both parts by GeekyPleasures : Adam Savage singing 'I Will Survive' as Gollum with Wookie-Storm on guitar Front row video by @k8egreen : Paul and Storm 2 Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 All parts by GeekyPleasures : The Captain's Wife Lament Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4